


Loves Arbor

by cutie_xo



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast: Whistleblower - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is Miles sister, Stockholm Syndrome, Strong Language, might do a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_xo/pseuds/cutie_xo
Summary: reader is miles sister who is looking for her missing brother, and finds much more than what she expected. Nothing really sexy happens but i will likely do a part 2 from where this left off uwu
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Loves Arbor

You gripped the camcorder close to your chest as fear filled your every being. You had been able to evade all the horrors you’d met so far on this quest to find your missing brother but you could sense your luck running out. 

“Darling why do you run from me? I wont be mad if you come out” 

Him. The groom. You had heard the various nonviolent patients whispering about him as you drew closer to his lair, if only you'd had the foresight to actually listen to their ramblings.

“I know you’re here.”

You press your hands tight over your mouth in an attempt to silence any breath that might escape you as you hear the floorboards creak from his approaching steps. The room goes silent for a moment before he lets out an enraged scream and kicks the door open. 

“YOU WHORE , YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!” 

You stay frozen to your spot until his angry ramblings grow distant, then you’re finally able to shakily exhale and move from your position. You take a deep breath then carefully begin making your way into the hall and begin searching for an exit from what seemed to be a Labyrinth of hallways. 

The sound of a distant scream of agony and the buzz of a table saw fills your ears followed by the enraged screaming of a madman, which quickly forms your decision of which direction to head first. Staying close to the shadows you hastily head down the corridor towards what you hope to be the exit, but as you turn to round the corner your foot collides with something solid. Within a matter of seconds you’re face to face with a mutilated corpse and lying directly on top of it. Without thinking you let out an ear piercing scream and reel off to the side and scramble away from the bloody lump. This place was making you lose your mind. You grip your chest and try to steady your breath to keep from hyperventilating, squeezing your eyes shut as you try to think of anything other than your current reality.

That's when you hear it. 

“Darling , how could I ignore such a sweet sirens call”

Your eyes burst open and your reality just became far more dangerous. You whip your head around trying to find somewhere, anywhere to hide , when you spot the lockers. Taking a deep breath you sprint over to them and squeeze yourself inside, it's a tight fit but you don't have time to be picky as his footsteps are drawing closer. 

“Darling as much as I love this little game we’re playing, I'm growing quite tired of this cat and mouse.”

You can't help but tremble as the floorboards creak from his weight as he walks past, filled with mixed emotions of fear and relief.That is until the locker is filled with a green haze and you feel your consciousness slipping.

“Here, darling. This will help you relax. Don't worry my love, just sleep. And when you wake we can finally be whole.” 

——-

Your eyes feel heavy as your body is hoisted up and placed on what feels like a table, You can't bring yourself to open them, that is until you feel a strap tighten around your wrists. With that your eyes fling open and you let out a slurred scream

“What are you doing?!”

Your eyes lock on the large man looming over you who is currently strapping your ankles to the table, and looking at you with quite the puzzled expression. He tilts his head for a moment as if at a loss for words before smiling and responding. 

“Do forgive me for my confusion darling, I'm just surprised that you've woken up so early!” 

seeming to mumble to himself he continues 

“They’re usually out for at least an hour.” 

Not giving him time to finish you buck against the restraints and let out a frustrated scream, 

“LET ME GO”

The man's eyes widen as he watches your body writhe against the restraints, the focus all on a certain..jiggle that he wasn't used to. Without another word he steps forward and rips open your shirt leaving your chest exposed in nothing but the sports bra you wore beneath. You let out a whimper in protest as a smile spreads across his face. 

“Please don't do this please.”

Seemingly oblivious to your protests he slides a hand down your waist and then into the waistband of your pants where he gets the answer he was looking for. He quickly removes his hand and gently cups your face with the other. 

“God has heard my prayers and sent me the perfect bride, We must begin the preparations immediately! We have so many preparations to make but first we must get you out of these horrid clothes and into your gown!” 

You jerk against the restraints in protest and let out a choked sob as he pulls out his scissors and snips off the remains of your clothes, leaving you in nothing but your bra and underwear. With a smile on his face he pulls the loose material off you and sighs.

“We will leave the best for last, after all,” He leans in close and whispers in your ear, “we don't want to spoil our wedding night.”

Just as you open your mouth to protest you hear a crash in the other room, The Groom's expression darkens as he turns to the door. 

“one moment my love, it seems that one of the previous whores still needs to be dealt with.”

He then slips out the door leaving you alone with your mind racing. You have to get out of here , he’s going to kill you, you're sure of it. You writhe against the restraints when you realize that the screw bolting down the leather of the strap on your left wrist is coming loose. In a rush of adrenaline and sheer force you slam your arm forward and feel the strap break lose. Quickly, without any time to lose , you undo your remaining restraints and sprint out of the room. 

You can hear your blood pounding in your ears as you sprint down the halls searching for an exit, your eyes darting around the foyer trying to find any hope of escape. Suddenly, you whip your head around when you spot a sign above one of the doors labeled ‘laundry room’. Without a second thought you race into the room, that's when you hear what you can only guess is the groom finding out you were missing. Fervently, you scan the room looking for any exit when you find it. 

The Laundry Shoot. 

You're breath quickens as you step towards the shoot, it looked like it was going to be a tight squeeze, like a really tight squeeze. but you had to try, especially as you heard the groom draw closer. Taking a deep breath you stood on your tiptoes and pushed your upper body into the shaft. 

Ok. So far so good. Now for the rest. You could no longer feel the floor under your feet but , you weren't moving. You would have thought that gravity would help you slide down a bit. You try pulling yourself forward but you don't budge. Suddenly you feel a rush of horror as you realize what you’ve done. You try pressing your hands against the sides of the shaft to push yourself out but its useless. Not only is the shaft at a downward angle, you can feel that your hips are being dug into by the meddle frame. You were stuck. 

Then you hear it

“When I was a boy my mother often said to me: Get married, son, and see how happy you will be.”

You can't help but start sobbing as the singing draws closer, not even bothering to be quiet as it'll do you no good at this point.

“I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind” 

You hear the door swing open to the room and footsteps as he draws near

“I will have to look around until the right one I have found."

The man goes quiet for a moment and the room would be silent if not for your sobs echoing through the vents. He tilts his head, staring, before finally breaking his silence.

“Darling , what on earth are you doing?” 

You only weep harder at the question but take in a quivering breath and speak.

“I ‘sniff’ I don't want -to die”

you end up saying the last part through broken sobs. You couldn't help it , you were fucking terrified and about to meet your unfortunate end. Honestly, you weren't sure what you expected him to reply, but it definitely wast that.

“Darling I would never !” He lets out a sigh and rubs his temple “My poor dear the beasts of men you must have encountered, no wonder you ran away from me!”

You blink and swallow your tears in shock , he wasn't trying to kill you? 

He steps closer and lets out a chuckle,

“You are safe with me my love , so why don't you come on out.”

He stands behind you patiently, waiting for you to step out when he hears you whimper. 

The tears that had paused resumed with a force and with a trembling lip you enlightened him on your situation. 

“I-I'm stuck” 

The Groom cocks an eyebrow as he reiterates your statement,

“You’re stuck? my dear?” 

You let out another sob at the question and the groom gives a warm hearted sigh as he shakes his head. 

“Forgive me for being so forward before our wedding day but this is a mess you’ve made yourself.”

He takes a moment to admire your round behind before gripping your hips and pulling you from the shoot. A gasp escapes you as you're lifted out of the chamber and placed within his arms, your face red and covered in a combination of snot and tears. He smiles and rubs your cheek with his thumb. 

“It’s alright my love, you’re safe now.”

All of a sudden all of the fear for the man holding you dissipated, he was the only person to help you since you entered this god forsaken asylum. Despite being in the arms of a killer this was the first time you felt safe in this hell. You feel your lip start to quiver as the emotions become too much for you, without a second thought you wrap your arms around his neck and let out a muffled sob. 

“I was scared! I was so scared , I don't want to die and everything hurts! I'm scared!!”

You feel like a child crying like this but you can't help it , this was the first time since entering this prison that you were able to cry, able to grieve for what you’d seen, what you’d become. The man simply hushes you while quietly singing a song you can't quite place, you begin to feel your eyes grow heavy as exhaustion overtakes you in the man's arms. 

“By the old mill stream there sit a couple old and gray,  
Though years have rolled away, their hearts are young today. Mother dear looks up at Dad with love light in her eye, He steals a kiss, a fond embrace, while ev'ning breezes sigh, They're as happy as can be, so that's the kind of love for me”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked tht ! i havent written fanfics in forever so if u have any suggestions id love to hear them. this story has been in my head for a bit until i decided to stay up till 4 am to write it last night lol.


End file.
